Curiosity killed the cat
by Angelpants
Summary: The Doctor finds a girl to look after but why is she lying to the Doctor about Rose? And will Rose be able to save Kitty from her own fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry about the bad name and no-one dies (well that I've decided) But hopefully you'll understand once you've read some of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Curiosity killed the cat. **

Kitty walked home from school it was her last ever day and there was no way she was going to spend another second there, she wasn't going to college she would help out her gran, she was going into hospital soon and would need Kitty's help, Kitty would also check on her little brother she hadn't seen him for ages. Kitty stopped; there in front of her was a blue police public call box at school Kitty had done history and had done a brief history of police boxes she knew they were taken away in 1960 and it had never been there before just as Kitty was about to walk away the doors flew open and she was pulled inside. In front of her stood a man dressed in a pinstriped suit and a brown coat, he had brown hair and brown eyes to match, stood next to him was a blonde girl, she was wearing jeans and a yellow halter neck t-shirt,

"Hi" said the girl standing forward "I'm Rose"

"I'm Kitty" Kitty looked at Rose's clothes and hugged her body embarrassed, she was wearing her school clothes and they were horrible, she had white socks that went all the way up her legs, a knitted brown jumper and a pale yellow skirt, her black hair was in a pony tale tied up with a ribbon and that was the only thing that was her style.

"Oh forget about me then" said the man nudging Rose playfully "I'm the Doctor"

"The Doctor?" asked Kitty staring at the man like he was a total nutter

"Why does everyone have to ask that? My name is the Doctor" he made clear smiling. Kitty looked past Rose and the Doctor and started to take in her surroundings

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kitty starting to panic

"Calm down" said Rose she looked over towards the Doctor "you're explaining this" she said smiling

"I have to explain every thing" said the Doctor "this is the TARDIS"

"TARDIS?" asked Kitty, her nutter look for the Doctor returning

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" Said Rose smiling; the Doctor looked at her "what how many times do you get to say that everyday?"

"I need to get home" said Kitty but she seemed in no hurry to leave either she was petrified and couldn't move or she didn't want to.

"Do you want to change?" asked Rose looking at Kitty holding her body,

"okay" she said following Rose out the room.

* * *

Kitty couldn't believe this place she had been walking down a corridor for ages, to Kitty it seemed Rose had no clue where she was going. 

"Here we are" said Rose standing in front of a door,

"took you long enough" muttered Kitty

"Oi" said Rose, Kitty could feel her cheeks go red as Rose stared at her but Kitty calmed down a bit as she saw Rose smile as she entered the room. This place was huge Kitty felt dizzy from all this, this morning she was walking to her last day of school and now she was in this thing called a TARDIS.

"Over there" said Rose pointing to a rail of 13-17 year olds girls clothes.

When Kitty reappeared she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long pink t-shirt with a small red ribbon on the side, her hair was still tied up in a pony tale but she looked so different. As they walked down the corridor Kitty tripped and fell forward pulling Rose down by her arm, they both fell to the floor but Rose got most of the impact.

"Ow" complained Kitty holding her elbow, she looked up and saw Rose lying face down on the floor, Kitty could hear feet running towards them and knew it was the Doctor, Kitty jumped up and grabbed Rose's arm trying to pull her up, She assumed Rose was unconscious as she was not moving,

"what happened?" asked the Doctor looking at Rose

"she tripped" lied Kitty "she said she was clumsy" The Doctor shook her head disagreeing with Kitty

"I'm not clumsy" said Rose stirring "You were the one who pulled me down" she explained picking herself up. Kitty didn't know why she lied to the Doctor but some how she knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**okay if you want me to leave it there tell me and I will (even thought I haven't got to the mail plot yet) **  



	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Kitty then?" asked Rose walking into the consol room with an ice pack on her head,

"She's in her room sleeping, like you should be" answered the Doctor

"I'm fine really; anyway I got enough sleep after Kitty pulled me over" said Rose putting her ice pack down.

"She didn't do it on purpose" defended the Doctor

"Oh we're not going to have that whole conversation about how she's just a kid again or we like with Chloe? And I know it was an accident but the thing that is upsetting me is that she lied about it, you know I think she likes you" said Rose all in one uncaring tone, the Doctor stiffened as Rose finished her sentence, "God it's only a crush Doctor" said Rose starting to laugh the Doctor shrugged and turned around to face the consol, the Doctor was distracted so Rose started to back away towards the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor?" said Rose watching him while still backing away, he didn't look up, "Someone needs to go out and investigate about Kitty but someone needs to stay here and look after her" Rose stopped, she was at the doors so she held the handle "and I say you stay here and I go" she said before opening the door and jumping outside. The Doctor looked up ready to protest but Rose was already out and he could hear her running down the lane,

"oh well if Rose had stayed here she would be waking Kitty up after five minutes and taking her with her, I'm a bit more responsible I can go about ten"

* * *

"It's a good thing the Doctor stayed with her if it was me I would be waking her up after five minutes and taking her to investigate with me, the Doctor can go about nine"

* * *

The Doctor had been sat down for nine minutes after Rose had left and he couldn't take it anymore he got up and walked down the hall to find Kitty's room. He stood outside a room with the word Kitty plastered over it hoping she wouldn't mind as much as Rose about him coming into her room, Rose put a lock on it in the end to stop him barging in. The Doctor risked it and opened the door to find Kitty sat bolt upright in bed, 

"Kitty are you okay? Sorry about barging in" said the Doctor but when she didn't move the Doctor got worried "Kitty answer me, are you okay? Can you hear me?" the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at Kitty, her eyes closed and she gently fell backwards, "Kitty?" asked the Doctor, when Kitty started to stir the Doctor let out a sigh of relief,

"What happened?" asked Kitty looking at the Doctor "and why are you in my room?"

* * *

Rose didn't know where to start but her first guess was the school. Rose's head was starting to hurt and she was feeling sleepy maybe the Doctor was right, maybe she should have gone to sleep. Soon Rose found that she was walking towards a field that looked like it hadn't been mowed for months she couldn't stop herself and as soon as she got there she collapsed.

* * *

"Now Kitty has anything weird happened to you lately?" asked the Doctor finding a chair and sitting on it 

"You mean other then being kidnapped by some weird man and being taken in this thing called a TARDIS?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah other than that" he said smiling

"Well nothing really, except my friends going missing" The Doctor looked at Kitty like she was the most stupid girl he had ever met and he was on Earth,

"Has there been a pattern between them except that they know you?" Kitty shrugged

"Well when we say goodbye after school we do this special handshake and then they don't appear at school the next day"

"And no-one doing anything?" asked the Doctor pulling a face

"They just think its fifteen year olds running off you know what we're like"

"Do you do this hand shake with anyone else then?"

"Nope"

"What about you gran you help her right?"

"No she doesn't want my help at the moment" explained Kitty

"So she looks after herself then?" Kitty nodded "is there anyone else you've touched with bare skin?" Kitty looked down at the floor

"There's one person but I don't why it's important"

"Rose!" realised the Doctor

"Sorry" said Kitty, The Doctor grabbed Kitty's hand and ran out of the TARDIS he knew that what ever was going to happen to Rose already had but he didn't want to believe it and the only thing to do was run.

* * *

**I hope you like it I couldn't tell if anyone liked the first one because only one person reviewed (hint, hint) But the same ruled apply .**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose couldn't feel anything, she couldn't see anything and she could hardly hear anything, she felt so alone but she knew if she waited the Doctor would come and he would save her, he had to he had never left her before and she knew he wasn't going to leave her now.

* * *

"Where could she be?" asked The Doctor 

"Doctor what's going on, what have I done to Rose?"

"Kitty I need you to be quiet I need to do something and I need silence to do" the Doctor closed his eyes and raised his hands to his temple. Kitty stood there this man was a complete nutter,

'_Help me Doctor' _said Rose's voice inside the Doctor's head '_help me' _

"_Where are you Rose?" _the Doctor asked Rose

"Doctor?" asked Kitty as his hands fell from his temples and he opened his eyes

"She's close" he said grabbing Kitty's hands and bounding towards a field.

* * *

"Doctor what have I done to Rose?" asked Kitty as the Doctor stopped running and stood still, 

"An alien has entered your body and when ever you touch a human's bare skin they are drawn towards the alien and after about three weeks all the life essence is drained from their body and they die. Wait how long ago did you say your friends have been going missing?"

"I didn't but almost three weeks" explained Kitty "if they die it's my fault"

"No" said the Doctor firmly "you didn't know if you did you wouldn't have done this"

"Doctor won't this alien try to get you?"

"Only humans I'm alien, a good alien though I'm not going to hurt you"

"So that's why you pulled in that TARDIS" said Kitty sarcastically

"You were being followed by something that would kill you the TARDIS is the only safe place for you"

"What about now?" asked Kitty "I'm not in the TARDIS now am I?"

"Oh" said the Doctor "well once we find Rose I'll take you back"

"What if we don't?" asked Kitty, the Doctor turned away from her

"We will, I can't lose her I lo-" the Doctor stopped he wasn't going to finish that sentence especially in front of a fifteen year old girl he's just meet "Come on" said the Doctor grabbing Kitty's hand.

* * *

Rose felt so weak like her life was being drained from her and ever so often she was sure she heard girls, maybe she was just going crazy.

* * *

"Oh my God" cried Kitty "its Victoria she was taken a week ago" Kitty was stood over a ginger haired girl, she was wearing the same school clothes as Kitty but she looked incredibly pale. 

"What ever you do don't move her" advised the Doctor "she's been like it too long moving her would kill her, to save her we need to stop the alien that's doing this" Kitty nodded,

"Who's that?" asked Kitty pointing to a blonde girl lying down it was hard to see who it was

"Rose?" whispered the Doctor trying not to get his hopes up, he ran over to where Kitty had indicated and there was a blonde girl wearing Jeans and a yellow halter neck t-shirt, the Doctor smiled "Rose" he bent down and put his finger on her temples, "She has five minutes until we wont be able to move her" the Doctor looked over his shoulder "Do you think we can make it over there in four minutes?" they weren't that far from the way out but it might be difficult carrying Rose. Kitty nodded,

"Yes!" she said smiling, the Doctor picked Rose up holding her from under her body, her head fell onto his shoulders so the Doctor could see Rose's face, she looked so sad and in pain, the Doctor ran he couldn't bear to see Rose like that so he ran for the gate out of the field Kitty running two steps behind him.

* * *

**Hope you like it (and the best way for me to know if for you to review), It was harder than the rest, I don't know why lol **


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor tripped dropping Rose, she lay her head propped up against the gate the Doctor wished she would open her eyes and start yelling at him but she didn't she laid there motionless, as the Doctor tried to get up Kitty pushed him down,

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor

"I thought I saw something over there" lied Kitty pointing over to a bush,

"We haven't got time for this" shouted the Doctor "Rose could be dieing and I'm not going to let that happen, she means too much to me" as soon as the Doctor finished his sentence he turned away from Kitty regretting it, he ran over to Rose and pulled her outside of the field,

"Take Rose back to the TARDIS if anyone stops you show them this," he said handing her a blank piece of paper, Kitty nodded taking the paper; she held Rose under her arms and pulled her away.

* * *

The Doctor pulled put his sonic screwdriver out and held it the air, he looked towards a large building, it looked like a large office block but the Doctor knew looks could be deceiving; he walked over to the place hands in his pockets whistling.

* * *

Kitty had made it into the TARDIS without being stopped which she was glad about because she didn't know how a blank piece of paper would help her. Kitty looked down at Rose she was still out cold so Kitty grabbed her wrists and pulled her along the corridor into Kitty's room.

* * *

"I'm here to see the manager it's urgent" said a man coming to the front desk, 

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the women behind the desk,

"Yes" said the man impatiently

"What's your name?"

"Joseph Turner" the Doctor looked around the room as both the receptionist and the man were distracted, the Doctor walked in and picked up a box,

"Excuse me" said the woman irritably, the Doctor turned around to face her "you can't just go wondering around the building," she sighed "go to the left down that corridor and go into the room that says power room then drop it off there" the Doctor walked down until he was out of sight but could still hear their conversation,

"go to the right down the corridor that other man just went down then go left then right then left again" the Doctor placed the box down and as soon as the man had gone past him he followed.

* * *

Kitty took the key out of her pocket then locked the door, the Doctor had put the lock on for her while she was sleeping and now she was glad he did. Kitty dusted her hands and walked into the control room, once she was there she picked up a pipe and hit herself over the head with it knocking herself out.

* * *

"Sir" said the man sternly; he sounded like an employee, 

"What now" said an alien voice, the Doctor walked over to the door and sat in a chair was a fat, orange alien

"Some thing went wrong" whimpered Joseph "the power room, it says the power has depleted, you remember I told you about a huge power source arriving well its gone, vanished we don't know what happened to it"

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this" the Doctor could detect fear in the aliens voice, but the Doctor wasn't going to hang around he was sure the power source was Rose and thought they might try to track it down. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"Kitty?" asked the Doctor shaking Kitty awake 

"Doctor?" asked Kitty sitting up "where did Rose go?"

"Kitty what happened?"

"I don't know the last thing I remember was Rose waking up and trying to leave the TARDIS, when I told her stay here and that you would be back she hit me a pipe" Kitty lied again

"Rose wouldn't do that," said the Doctor not believing her story "unless-"

"Unless what?" asked Kitty but before shecould get answer the Doctor was running down the corridor towards Kitty's room,

"What are doing Doctor?" Kitty yelled after him

"Come on I need your help" before Kitty could think her legs where already running towards the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor had stopped just outside Kitty's bedroom 

"I left something in your room can you open it?" asked the Doctor smiling broadly, Kitty put her hands in her jacket pockets,

"I haven't got them" she lied, her right hand was tracing the outline now, The Doctor walked up to her and pulled her hands out her pockets, as he did the key fell out her pocket, the Doctor bent down and picked it up.

"I'm not going into it I just need to get into the room" he said frowning at her as the Doctor slid the key in the lock Kitty pounced as she did the part of the key that was in the lock broke jamming the lock, "what was that about?" asked the Doctor nearly shouting, Kitty sank to the floor she put her head in her hands and started to mumble something the Doctor couldn't hear. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it to the door when it opened Kitty looked up and her eyes turned black, but there inside the door was,

"Rose!"

* * *

**Dun dun I hope you like it, I was kicked off the computer earlier today to be thankful it's out now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a bit of reverence to Army of Ghosts so if you haven't watched it you won't know what they are if you have you probably wont either.

* * *

**

"What have you done to Rose Kitty?" screamed the Doctor

"I haven't hurt her she out when I put her in there" Kitty held her hands over her mouth realising what she had just said, The Doctor looked at her with hateful eyes but instead of harming a fifteen year old girl he walked over to Rose, he knelt down beside her and lifted her head onto his knees.

"Please be okay Rose, I lo- love-" the Doctor's words were cut off as he placed his forehead onto Rose's. Kitty looked on she felt horrible for doing this; she didn't even know why she did it but she knew the Doctor would never, ever forgive her. The Doctor lifted his head from Rose's and looked at Kitty, her eyes were red he hadn't noticed it before because he was too mad. The Doctor looked down at Rose she was starting to move, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hands and pulled her up, he let go of one but held the other firmly, as this happened Kitty ran into the room, she grabbed the second hand of Rose's that he had dropped and pull her, Rose was pulled from the Doctors grip and Kitty was running for the door, Rose grabbed onto the first thing that she could see, it was the ledge of a door a long way down the hall,

"Doctor Help" screamed Rose, she knew that someday the Doctor would stop having to choose her over the universe but hoped that day wouldn't come soon.

* * *

The Doctor ran after Rose's voice, she was still in the TARDIS and was close by '_how could Kitty co this?' _thought the Doctor; '_the alien inside her would only amplify her actions and emotions so deep down she must have wanted this' _the Doctor wasn't going to waste time thinking about it he had to save Rose, if he didn't he wouldn't have anything. The Doctor knew he couldn't keep choosing Rose over the universe but he loved her too much to lose her.

* * *

Rose held on but Kitty was suddenly really strong, her hand was slipping she knew if she let go she would lose the Doctor and that would kill her, she would never be whole again without him. Rose heard foot steps coming closer, and the Doctor came in site 

"You took your time" she yelled the Doctor ignored her comment and kept running, if he lost Rose he would never be whole again. The Doctor ran on but not towards Rose, he ran towards Kitty, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it up to Kitty; she dropped Rose's hand and fell backwards the Doctor held his arm out to support her fall but placed her on the floor after

"Rose are you okay?" he asked, Rose held out her hand and rubbed her wrist

"My hand and wrist hurt but no permanent damage" she smiled

"I was worried about you" mumbled the Doctor

"What's wrong with Kitty?" asked Rose, she wasn't ignoring the Doctor she just didn't hear him she would have replied to it if she did.

"Alien inside her is driving her to do these things,"

"What do we have to do to help her?" asked Rose

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there but i've got no more ideas for this chapter, they have gone out of my mind, they will regather soon don't worry. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor turned around to look at Kitty and when she wasn't there all he could do was grad Rose's hand and run.

* * *

Kitty ran into town she had just been to see her mum and was going to see her brother in the hospital. The church gate was about to be closed by Mr Murphy but he was a nice man and said she could quickly say hello because he needed to go home before it got dark, he couldn't drive because he was colour blind and he didn't live that far away anyway. Kitty slide past him and into the grave yard she searched for her mothers grave and when she got there she started to cry, 

"I should have been the one in that car crash not you and Konnor, I've been so bad I should be the one buried under that soil, I should be laying in that hospital bed in a coma not Konnor, he was five when it happened and I've been with Grandma for two years now, he's had two birthdays laying in a bed, I deserve that not him" Kitty wiped the constant tears from her face and took a deep. She left the grave, she left the church, and she left Mr Murphy and made her way into town towards the hospital to see her brother.

Kitty stopped at a shop window and looked at herself, her eyes were red she went into the shop and bought a pair of sunglasses and a pair of gloves.

* * *

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver up at Rose's head and the soft buzzing followed the blue light, 

"There we go. Now you won't be attracted to that field" he said beaming away. Rose and the Doctor were sat down on a park bench when Rose pointed out that Kitty had still touched her and she would probably try to go to the field

"Will I still pass out if I go there?"

"Yeah she still touched you, don't know why I didn't think about that when I told her to take you to the TARDIS" He said scratching his ear.

"Oh you're such a genies" Rose smiled

"I know" said the Doctor joining Rose's smile

"You know I was being sarcastic right?" asked Rose laughing

"I know"

"You know everything" the Doctor nodded "Oh so that's why you get nearly everything wrong"

"Cheeky" Said the Doctor grabbing Rose's hand "Let's go save the world"

* * *

**Sorry it's short now the big question, do you want Kitty to die cus I'm fine either way lol. And it would help me sooooo much. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor you go and help those girls and I'll go and find Kitty" ordered Rose, The Doctor nodded

"Yes mam" he said saluting "How do you know where Kitty is then?"

"Let's just call it women's intuition" said Rose tapping her nose,

"I will never understand women" said The Doctor shaking his head

"That's just one of the things that make us great" said Rose laughing "Be safe and don't get into trouble" said Rose walking away; she was disappearing into the distance when the Doctor shouted back to her,

"You be safe too" he yelled, he could see Rose smile and wave in the distance. They both had a knack for getting into trouble and for some reason Kitty doesn't like Rose.

* * *

Kitty walked out of the hospital after seeing her brother to be confronted by Rose,

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" said Kitty spitefully rolling her eyes

"Hey" said Rose, then she let out a small laugh remembering that she had said that to the Doctor too, that was Rose's worst adventure, So far. Rose's smile was irritating Kitty '_Why is she just so damn happy all the time' _and before Kitty knew what she was doing her hands were around Rose's neck and Rose was gasping for breath, she was shouting as loud as she could one word, just one word. Doctor!

As Rose became quiet and her eyes shut Kitty dropped her hands Rose fell with them. She ran not knowing where to go just allowing her legs to take her anywhere but here.

* * *

The Doctor looked around outside the office block looking for a way in unaware his companion had just been strangled but a possessed fifteen year old girl.

"Come in Sir" called the receptionist from behind her desk "You didn't deliver that package. Go to the power room and drop it off, But don't disturbed the boss" She said emphasising 'Don't'. The Doctor nodded

"Uh where is it?" he asked, she sighed

"Behind you" she said pointing to a big brown box taped up behind him.

"Oh" he said embarrassed, he walked over and picked up the box, he walked down the corridor and down the right,

"Not that way" she called, The Doctor turned around and walked off towards the left.

As he placed the box down in the power room he couldn't help but look,

"What?" he asked, the box was full of polystyrene chips, and only them. He looked around and saw light running out of a split from the floor, he went over to investigate and found a trap door,

"Not a good thing trap doors, never met a trap door I liked" said the Doctor thinking about the seal with the beast locked away in it. He couldn't help it and soon he found he was opening the trap door and then landing firmly on both feet, as he looked up he saw a small green blob with arms, legs and a face.  
"What are you doing here?" asked a deep voice, it was coming from the small blob,

"Well– I guess 'I was just out for a stroll and got lost' excuse won't work hu?" asked the Doctor scratching his ear. The blob laughed

"No"

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor "what's your name?"

"I'm-"

* * *

**What is his name? Why is he so 'Ikle? Find out next chappie. And pretty please review. (bats eyes and gives puppy dog stare) **


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty found herself standing outside the field, but her legs weren't stopping there they walked on towards the office block.

"Kitty" said the receptionists surprised and sounding as happy as she had been in the last ten years,

"I'm here to see the boss" said Kitty her voice deep

"Ah yes have a wonder around someone will advise you where to go, I unfortunatly can not leave here"

"How long have you been there?"

"Three years" she said sighing

"Slacker" Kitty mumbled as she walked off

* * *

"I'm BloboringRoseTheofingterTylerDoctorazingafyinganbhgh" he explained taking a deep breath, "Now you that you know who I am I think I should know who you are."

"Well, first of all can I shorten your name?" he nodded "Blob or Blobering?"

"Blob if you must"

"I must, now I am the Doctor" he said smiling

"_The _Doctor?" he asked smiling

"You've heard of me?"

"Oh yes and your companion,"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked confused "How do you know about her?"

"The question is how do we not know about her the women who killed the Daleks, Who fell in love with a time Lord, who would risk her life for his, so touching." The Doctor stood there stunned by what Blob had just said,

"So about you-" started the Doctor but to be stopped by Blob

"No, more about this child" Blob was trying to strike a nerve he could see the Doctor was angry "Pretty?" he asked; he saw the Doctors head nod slightly "So beauty over intelligence hu?" that was, The Doctor snapped

"Rose Tyler is the most intelligent and beautiful women on this planet,"

"Rose Tyler?" asked Blob "You know how easy it is to match a name to a face, shall we check up on her?" Blob suddenly grew to an enormous size making the Doctor have to step back and he was extremely far away. He pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared. Rose was outside a hospital laid down, her eyes closed and there was no sign of breathing,

"What have you done to her?" shouted the Doctor

"Doctor?" came a scared voice, "What's going on?"

"Kitty?" Yelled the Doctor looking towards the trap door, Blob stretched his hand and pulled Kitty down from the upper floor and down next to the Doctor "What is that?" asked Kitty full well knowing who it was

"I think the real question is what happened to Rose" Kitty looked to the floor and scuffed her shoe

"She attacked me so I hit her then she passed out then I came here to find you" Lied Kitty, The Doctor looked Kitty in the eye, after a few seconds Kitty looked away.

"Your friend has been possessed" covered Blob "And I need her for power so my men will be taking her unless someone can stop them" The Doctor looked up at the screen and Rose was being picked up and flung onto the shoulders of some man, The Doctor searched through his pockets and came out with a metal tube

"What is that?" asked Blob, the Doctor pointed it at the screen and a buzzing and blue light escaped, before Blob and Kitty's eyes The Doctor was on the screen running after Rose.

* * *

**Hope you have found this enjoyable and sweet, if you would like a second ride on this roller coaster inform me at the desk and stay buckled in if not jump out quickly before I strap you in with no way of escaping, now hurry. **

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3, Ready yet? No Hurry **

**2**

**1**

**0, now if you are still strapped in you have to pay double, Ha. No because you're so nice you can have a free go and keep those seat belts on I have a surprise up my sleeve that may make you jump up and down and yell at me… Until next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took soooo long to get out, I've been busy, well one thing before I start the story, the best thing of all the…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did it would be soooo more random. **

* * *

The Doctor ran after the men, he wasn't that far behind them but they were running fast and if he kept up this pace he would never be able to get Rose back. The Doctor's luck changed as the one carrying Rose fell over dropping her (Well good luck for the Doctor not so much for Rose) as the men stumbled around and try to collect Rose the Doctor ran up, one of the men stopped and listened to his ear piece, the Doctor knew that was Blob telling them he was getting closer but the Doctor wasn't going to stop, he wasn't going to leave Rose. As the Doctor got closer one of the men picked up Rose and started to run on while the other stayed, probably to fight the Doctor and keep him from coming after them. The Doctor wasn't paying attention to the man that had stayed behind he was concentrating on Rose; he could see she was starting to stir; this was both a bad thing and a good thing.

* * *

Rose's head hurt and she felt like she was going to be sick, she expected to wake up and see the Doctor by her side then to give her a reassuring smile but as she woke she saw that she had been carelessly flung over the back of some man and he was running. That explained why Rose felt sick, motion sickness. The man was tightly holding her feet and wrists so she couldn't move. Rose hated this feeling, being so helpless and then having to be saved by the Doctor and all of this was because a fifteen year old girl, Rose would never be able to live this down. If Rose made any noise she would notify the man carrying her but she knew what they were going to do, Rose shouted one word, the person she could trust most in the world to come back and save her, 

"Doctor!"

* * *

The Doctor could see the man that had stayed behind was reaching down to pick up a fallen tree branch to attack the Doctor with but he didn't care he kept running. He was almost near the man that had stayed behind but he didn't care about him Rose needed him, she had just called his name and there was no power on this earth that was going to stop him.

* * *

Once Rose had called the Doctors name the man had let go of Rose's hands, he was still running so Rose's hands dragged painfully on the floor. 

"Let me go" shouted Rose and as she did so he lowered her down so the back of her neck was being dragged along, then once again Rose's world went black as the back of her head was hit by a large rock on the pavement,

"Doctor" Rose whispered as she was once again knocked unconscious.

* * *

The Doctor had ran past the man on guard and on his way grabbed the tree branch that he was clinging onto. 

"Hey" called the man "that's unfair" the Doctor gave out a silent laugh, he sounded like a five year old kid.

"Grow up" the Doctor called back mockingly. Once the Doctor saw Rose's head being dragged along the floor he filled with rage. The Doctor still running rummaged in his pockets searching for his sonic screwdriver, he pulled it out and aimed it at the branch of a tree, and it fell down in front of the man stopping his path. The Doctor ran on and hit him over the head with the tree branch he got from the other man, and just as the first man fell to the floor unconscious the second man appeared the Doctor hit the second man over the head and he fell to the floor joining his partner. The Doctor was worried about Rose after being dragged along the floor,

"Rose?" he whispered, he heard a small groan from Rose then her eye lids fluttered

"Hi" said Rose smiling at the Doctor.

**

* * *

Okay I still need you help to know if you think Kitty should die, cus I really don't know. Lol. I Hope you liked it. bye for now. TTFN. (ta ta for now)**


	10. Chapter 10

"How's your head?" asked the Doctor smiling down at Rose

"Oh fine"

"Sure?"

"Yes, well I don't know maybe my hair took the impact" the Doctor smiled at Rose not really believing her, but trusting her. "Shall we go then?" asked Rose trying to get up, the Doctor took her hands and pulled her up with him, "thanks" said Rose once she was standing on her own two feet. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and held it in his own,

"Let's go save the world" said the Doctor smiling.

* * *

"So they're coming here?" asked Kitty

"Yes and you know what you have to do?"

"Yes" said Kitty smiling with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Rose stood as far away as she could from the field while the Doctor checked how long all the girls had left,

"How long then?" asked Rose as the Doctor returned,

"The shortest time is about a day, but lucky for them the time was stopped when you were there,"

"Why?" asked Rose

"Well you had so much power that they didn't need any from the girls"

"Okay then" said Rose taking a step forwards

"Rose what are you doing?" asked the Doctor grabbing her wrist,

"I'm going to buy those girls sometime while you stop Blobby boy"

"You can't" said the Doctor, Rose looked him in the eye then once his grip had loosened she ran, everything seemed to go in slow motion after that, Rose running onto the field, her smiling and waving at the Doctor, then her falling backwards. As everything came back into normal speed the Doctor ran towards Rose. She was shaking, she was so tired and now her power was being extracted from her body, the Doctor bent down to kiss Rose on the forehead but she moved and he captured her lips, as he pulled away Rose stopped shaking and people were screaming in the building about a massive power source. The Doctor stood up and strolled across to the building.

"Sir" said the receptionist as the Doctor walked strait past her "sir" she repeated but the Doctor didn't listen he just continued to walk, "SIR" she called after him. He was almost at the power room when Kitty appeared,

"Hi" she said cheerily, he turned to face her but his deep frown was embedded on his face and would not disappear, "Doctor" she said in a sing song voice, "Come on don't worry, just smile" Kitty grabbed his wrist to stop him moving, "Don't worry about Rose, she's nothing" the Doctor couldn't believe what Kitty had just said

"Nothing?" he said quietly "NOTHING?" he shouted

"I'll help you Doctor if you help me" the Doctor looked at Kitty's eyes they were still red and he knew he couldn't trust her but if it would save Rose then he would risk it. Kitty dropped the Doctor's wrist and pulled his head down to hers, "If there was one thing you could do what would it be Doctor?" before the Doctor could speak Kitty had kissed him the Doctor pushed her away and wiped his lips sickened

"What?" he asked "Why did you do that?" Kitty smiled at him and ran not giving him an answer.

* * *

Rose could see the power being pulled out of her body, it was a golden colour, but surprisingly Rose could feel no pain.

* * *

The Doctor burst through the trap door interrupting a conversation between Blob and Kitty.

"Hello Doctor" said Blob, he looked at Kitty and she disappeared "Teleport" explained Blob,

"Yeah I guessed that, now let Rose go and leave this planet"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll stop you"

* * *

**Okay sorry to leave it there; now I have to decide if Kitty should die or not so the next chapter won't be out in a while (No one reviewed the last chapter so I got no help) bye. You can still review to tell me what you think and if you think Kitty should die or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

"You stop me?" laughed Blob

"Yes"

"Well even if you stop me it won't save your precious Rose"

"Why?" asked the Doctor his tone of voice not changing,

"Because I'm not controlling Kitty I didn't tell that thing to posses her, I just used the energy from those girls and if I didn't then it would go nowhere and would rip the universe in half especially with the power of your girlfriend Doctor"

"Don't talk about Rose" said the Doctor clenching his fist,

"I only need this power to get home Doctor"

"Can't you use your teleport?"

"I tried, so I'm getting the energy from those girls to power it up"

"I'll help out if you help me" said the Doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty stood over Rose and kicked her, Rose turned over and a sound escaped her lips,

"Doctor" Kitty found this sickening and kicked Rose again but this time in the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She listens to you" said the Doctor desperately

"She fifteen of course she listens to me, she would listen to you to if you showed her you care"

"What about Rose?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"There's nothing I can do really"

"I need to stop all this in a day" said the Doctor starting to pace,

"Stop pacing Doctor, I will try to help, I guess if it's my only way of getting home,"

"Where is you home planet any way?"

"A long way away on a planet called-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay not long at all I know but I just wanted to get an update up, there should be another one out soon but I can't make any promises, I still need a bit more help for if Kitty should die or not though. **


	12. Chapter 12

"A long way away on a planet called Raxacoricofallapatorian" the Doctor laughed

"You don't know the Slitheen do you?"

"Mildly" said Blob rather disgusted,

"Well I can get you there easy peasy, well I could if you weren't so big" Blob let out a sigh and changed his form to when the Doctor first saw him, a tiny little Blob that was just a bit bigger than the Doctor's manly hairy hands. "You have to help me first though"

"Well why can't you take me home first?" asked Blob changing back into the large form once more,

"Because then you can't help"

"I won't be able to move from this spot though" the Doctor nodded,

"So what's your plan then Blobby boy?" Blob sighed in disgust at the name the Doctor had just given him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was sat next to Rose tying her hair up,

"Will you shut up?" shouted Kitty, when ever Kitty got close to Rose she quietly called for the Doctor, Kitty had experimented and gone to the edge of the field and Rose was quiet, "He's gunna be mine anyway," laughed Kitty, then Rose violently shook hitting Kitty, "Stop that" Rose continued, a look of pure pain across her face, "Stop that" she yelled again, she was tempted to pick her up and throw her out of the field remembering what the Doctor had said about it killing her, she was about to when the Doctor came running out,

"Rose!" he had immediately seen Rose shaking and was dead worried, "Is she okay?" he asked as soon as he was close enough, he bent down next to Rose and smoothed her hair, she calmed down and stopped shaking but she continued to call the Doctor's name, "I'm here Rose it's okay" the Doctor placed his fingers on Rose's temples then looked up horror spread across his face, "Five hours" he looked up at Kitty and stood up "Five hours!" he shouted, the Doctor took a breath to calm himself down "that's all she has left,"

"Good" whispered Kitty,

"What?" asked the Doctor his voice deep, "What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing!" said Kitty obviously lying, The Doctor ignored this childish, deceitful girl and kneeled back down next to Rose,

"I love you" he said very quietly to Rose but loud enough for Kitty to hear, Rose stopped calling the Doctor's name long enough to say

"Me too" the Doctor looked at Kitty wanting to strangle her; he also knew that Rose would never forgive her and she was very kind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's short but A) I still don't know if Kitty is going to die or not and B) I ran out of ideas, I just make it up as I go along. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay now I know Kitty's fate so I don't need any more help with that keep reviewing though it's good for your soul. And also thanks Suppermagicgirl for helping me with ideas. Also hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer than the last. **

XXX

Kitty looked at the Doctor and Rose; there was pure love between them, "Doctor I have to get something that might help Rose", the Doctor looked up suddenly,

"You want to help Rose?" Kitty nodded, "Okay what is it?"

"It's this temporary thing that will get to wake up so we- you can get her away" The Doctor nodded,

"What about all the other girls? Some don't have long left."

"I'll try" said Kitty, the Doctor nodded as Kitty ran off. He wasn't sure if he could trust her but people's lives depended on her.

"Here it is!" said Kitty as she returned back, she was holding a bottle full of tablet type things,

"So what do you have to do?" Kitty opened the bottle and took one tablet out, she put it in Rose's mouth and the tablet started to disappear, Rose suddenly sat up making the Doctor jump. "Your okay?" asked the Doctor

"Hmm, Yeah course" Rose stood up and the Doctor took her hands,

"Come on we need to get out of here quickly" Rose nodded and they ran, "Help the other girls" the Doctor shouted back to Kitty.

XXX

**Okay I lied it's not as longer than the others but do you know hard it is to write for this story now. I may leave it for a while until I finish my other fics then come back to, I may. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long but Black Magyk but will you still love me forever?  
**

* * *

"Thanks" said Rose hugging the Doctor for the millionth time,

"No problem" said the Doctor blushing slightly.

"What's going to happen to Kitty Doctor?" the Doctor pulled away from Rose and shrugged, "Tell me" Rose persisted. The Doctor shook his head "Tell me" said Rose almost shouting.

"If that thing isn't out of her soon she's going to Die Rose" Rose opened her mouth and took deep breaths,

"How soon?"

"About five hours I guess, there is no way of telling how long it's been inside her. She may have a month, a day, a year or a minute. Who knows she may have even been born with this thing" the Doctor turned to the consol averting Rose's gaze.

"Well we need to do something" Rose cried, he shook his head. "What's wrong with you? The Doctor I know and lo- The Doctor I know would just give up let her die" the Doctor stayed quiet and hit buttons "Coward" Rose spat before turning away and out the doors. The Doctor turned around just in time to see Rose walk out the door

"Sorry" he whispered, just then he heard a muffled scream from outside. "Rose!" he called running for the door.

* * *

Kitty looked around and mentally counted how many girls she had got off and away. All of them. Kitty gasped and held her stomach as she fell to the floor it felt like something was pulling inside her. Kitty screamed for no one in particular she just screamed. "Konnor" she whispered.

* * *

**Okay it's a bit longer so I hope you like it. Very very hard to right for. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is dedicated to Black Magyk. If anyone else wants a chapter dedicated to them then all they have to do is give me their soul, oh and a lot of chocolate. Also go over to ****Fairykins**** page and read and review her stories, I mean it or else I wont update any of my stories for ages. **

XXX

Kitty pushed herself off of the floor and started to limp away, occasionally she would stumble. She hadn't even noticed her shoes had fallen off. Sharp stones and pieces of glass cut into her feet and a trail of blood followed her, but either she didn't notice it or she didn't care.

XXX

Rose struggled against her captors but they were very strong, she had managed to call the Doctor's name before being gagged. Rose saw the TARDIS door open and just as the Doctor stepped outside Rose vanished.

When Rose materialized she was an air tight room. The walls were a strong new metal, and there were no windows or doors. No way of escaping. The only thing in the room was a candle stick, one of her captors moved towards it and lit the candle, and the others grabbed both of Rose's wrists and pulled her over to a wall where two silver shackles resided, Rose watched the first captor, he picked up the candle stick and moved to the wall on Rose's right, there was about twenty lined up side by side along the wall, he lit them one by one. On Rose's left there was the same number of candles lined up the same and once her captor had finished lighting the candles along the right wall he moved to left wall. Rose turned around to look at her other captors only they weren't there, so she turned to look at the other man but he was gone too.

XXX

The Doctor stood still. Part of him was working hard to figure out who has just taken Rose and why the other half not thinking at all just feeling dead inside. As if sleeping the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the spot where Rose had disappeared.

XXX

Rose remembered something she had done at school where if you put a lit candle under a jar the flame would go out because it had burnt up the oxygen, then she realised that was what was they were trying to do, to get rid of the air and suffocate her!

XXX

**Haha, remember just because this is before doomsday doesn't mean I can't kill Rose, I've done it before and that was before doomsday. **


	16. Chapter 16

The sonic screwdriver gave out no reading. The blue light just fell out rhythmically, buzzing softly. Out of nowhere the Doctor started laughing like a mad man. He was stronger than this, sure he missed Rose but this wasn't him, Rose needed him to be strong. She needed him to find her. And soon.

XXX

Rose pulled at her restraints, she had been doing so for, she guessed, at least an hour. So she thought nothing of being out of breath slightly. She stopped, maybe there was something somewhere indicating where she was. An impossible gust of wind blew through the room blowing out all but one candle, as it did two figured teleported in, (Well at least it looked like a teleport, the Doctor would have been able to trace it if it was) it was a man and a women, but she could not see there faces as they were covered with dark robes.

"Hi" said the man cheerily, for a moment Rose was reminded of the Doctor. "I'm Doctor Alex Scott."

"And I'm Rosie." No title? Rose wondered.

"Torchwood would like to see you" informed the man. "Kitty? I presume?" Rose's expression changed from confusion to slight humour.

"No" said Rose laughing. "So let me get this right. You are looking for a fifteen year old girl and you kidnapped a twenty three year old women who has never met a kitty before in her life except that of a cat?" lied Rose. She had to protect Kitty, herself and the Doctor. These were new strange people that had kidnapped her, she couldn't trust them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience" said Rosie embarrassed.

"No problem" said Rose smiling "I need to see a friend of mine." Rosie stepped forward and released Rose.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Doctor Alex Scott, Rose still couldn't see his face but she guessed it was suspicious.

"I didn't." said Rose rubbing her wrists. "But it's Jackie."

"Jackie who?" it was Rosie this time.

"Smith." Replied Rose, yes her mind was lack of creativity but if she paused to think that would be suspicious.

"Okay Mrs Smith."

"Miss," Said Rose grimly, "My husband died recently and I couldn't bear to wear the ring or use that title anymore." Rose did love story writing though.

"Okay" replied Alex. "Well time to go" he said walking over to a wall and opening a doorway she swore wasn't there before.

XXX

The Doctor smiled. The TARDIS had picked it up. The device ripped a small hole in time and space, nothing to serious of course, patched its self right up after, but just to be on the safe side he would get rid of them once he found Rose.

XXX

"I need to see my brother" said Kitty at the reception desk. She had found some shoes so had no worried about tracking blood thought the place. "I know where he is" The receptionist nodded for her to go on.

Once she got to the room she started to cry. "I've been such a bad person" she sobbed. Unseen by Kitty while she was sobbing the fingers of her brother moved slightly. She got up out of the seat she was sitting in and headed for the door. "I'm going to do what is right" she said before leaving again.

XXX

Doctor Alex Scot moved on with his prisoner, he didn't trust her. Because if she didn't know Kitty then how could she know her age? And they needed to assassinate Kitty; she was in alliance with BloboringRoseTheofingterTylerDoctorazingafyinganbhgh and he was an alien and that's just what Torchwood needs.

XXX

**Yes small amount of inspiration gone. Sorry I took so long. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Now then" said Alex pinning Rose up against a wall by holding his arm across one of her shoulders. "Now that it's just you and me…" Rosie had left them a while ago. "How do you know Kitty?"

"I don't-" she was cut off as he hit her against the wall.

"You knew her age"

"Lucky guess." Said Rose"Just like I would guess you are twenty. Am I right?" she asked, Alex looked embarrassed.

"Yes" he said loosening his grip on Rose just enough for her to push away and run down the corridor. She looked back and he was just standing there, but she could see he was reaching into his pocket, and this corridor was in a strait line for more than the eye could see. Rose slowed down and eventually stopped just in time for a sharp tranquiliser dart to fly into her neck. She was just glad it wasn't a gun.

XXX

Kitty jumped out of the closest open window, she had caused quite a commotion. She fell onto something, but despite her body now aching she got up and walked off, limping the whole way. If she had died then she wouldn't have cared, she wasn't an Emo but she did deserve it and this alien inside her was taking away everything of hers that is human, she can't even jump from the tenth story of a building and hurt herself. She was no longer Kitty. She was no longer human.

XXX

Rose woke up with a gasp. Her hand flew to the back of her neck. There was no blood, so maybe she had been knocked unconscious, and the next two problems. Where was she? And who was she?

XXX

The Doctor took huge strides looking incredible funny. Then he turned around and walked the other way, passer byes were giving him strange looks, but children were in hysterics (**AN. Are you?**). His mind was slowly working it out. There were a lot of blanks, like who they were. But that wasn't what he was thinking. He was trying to figure out how to reverse that teleport. It may not be the usual alien teleport he had seen before, but it was a teleport none the less. And he was very good at teleports. The Doctor smiled at the memory of Rose saying that. Then the Doctor threw his head back and laughed. People seemed so back away from him after that but children continued to laugh.

XXX

Torchwood! The word burned as it stained her lips; she had to do something good and handing herself into them that had to make her feel a little better. There she was again, thinking of herself. Her mother would be ashamed of her.

XXX

"She's lost her memory?" asked Rosie looking through the two way mirror.

"Only temporarily of course, so she doesn't try to escape again." Explained Alex.

"That's not the point." Defended Rosie. She pulled down her black hood; underneath she was quite pretty, only she had a very long nose. But she had much more of a conscience than anyone else in this department.

"Do you want to lose your job?" asked Alex. "No. Then keep your big gob shut."

XXX

"Hello?" called Rose innocently. "Can anyone tell me where I am?" Rose fell to the floor fed up, then the door opened. A woman stepped in; she was wearing a dark robe nut her face was showing. She had messy blonde hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes and a long nose. Over all she was quite pretty.

"Come on Jackie" she ordered.

"Who's Jackie?" she asked smiling.

"You are." She smiled back but soon she remembered their situation. "We need to go or else we'll be found and get into trouble."

"I like trouble." she paused "And I don't think I'm a Jackie." She shook her head, "Never mind. And what's your name?"

---------

Rosie led Rose down a hall nd through a lot of secret doors. They eventually got outside.

"Go Jackie, you were going to meet a friend of yours." She nodded at Rosie. '_Hmmm Rosie?'_ she thought '_why does that sound familiar?'_ Jackie walked on, her head clouded with confusion.

XXX

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around. He could have sworn he had just seen Jackie. He didn't like taking to her but she would be mad if she found out they had come to Earth and didn't say hello. So he turned around forgetting his plan for the moment.

"Jackie!" he called. He started to run after her, and then he bumped into a blonde woman. "Oh sorry" he said helping her get up.

"No problem." The Doctor let go of the woman's arm in shock so she once again fell to the ground.

"Hey. You don't need to cause anymore damage than you are ready have."

"Rose?" asked the Doctor upset and confused. She didn't answer, but picked herself up. "Sorry I didn't come sooner but it's hard to find you, you know?" she turned her head to look up at him quickly.

"Yeah okay" she said a little scared. "And for the record my name is Jackie."

"Jackie? That's your mother's name." She looked at him. The Doctor bit his lip, "Don't you remember anything?" asked the Doctor. She shook her head. "What did you do before I bumped into you?" she opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

"I don't know."

"Then how did you remember the name Jackie?"

"Someone said to me that that was my name." The Doctor leaned forward and quickly kissed Rose on the lips hopping that something from her past would jog her memory. The Doctor pulled apart and looked at Rose waiting for her to speak. "Doctor?" she asked. "How did I get here?" the Doctor smiled "and why does my arm hurt?"

"Don't know" said the Doctor guiltily.

"What?" asked Rose as the Doctor scratched his ear. He quickly pulled it off.

"Nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

Kitty took a deep breath, she was getting so tiered she just wanted to go to sleep. Kitty looked ahead at a building. It was an old factory, there were broken windows and she guessed it would be empty and it would be the best place for a lie down. Kitty dragged her bleeding feet through the long, unkempt grass.

XXX

"So how do we find Kitty?" asked Rose.

"Well, she's been in the TARDIS, so she should be able to track her."

"You can do that?" asked Rose, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak "never mind" interrupted Rose. He smiled as her, and then they ran hand in hand towards the small police box and the huge TARIDIS.

XXX

Kitty laid her laid on the cold, hard, ground; her body went limp as soon as She closed her eyes.

She could see herself lying on the ground and a blue light escaping from her, Kitty lightened her fist trying to force the energy back inside herself.

XXX

"Is she in there?" Rose asked as she stared ahead at an old building. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and stood next to Rose, closing the TARDIS door as he did so.

"I guess so" Rose slowly started to walk forwards leaving the Doctor as he stood there for a moment before following her.

Rose pushed the door open, sending dust flying through the air; she started to walk forwards but then stopped mid step as she noticed Kitty lying on the floor. Rose stood frozen in fear until the Doctor came and stood next to her.

"Kitty?" Rose asked, Rose still hardly knew this girl but she could feel her heart being twisted in her chest. Rose ran forwards, she stopped in front of Kitty and was about to bend down when a gold light jutted from her body sending Rose flying back to the other side of the room. The Doctor bent down and pulled Rose up.

"What's going on?" Rose asked leaning on the Doctor's shoulder.

"The alien inside her is escaping" the Doctor answered simply.

"Is that bad?" The Doctor looked down and Rose, a sad expression plastered over his face.

"When we tracked her down a minute ago the TARDIS showed me information about Kitty" The Doctor took a deep breath. "The alien entered her body fifteen years ago when she was a baby" The Doctor paused. "Rose. She was still born, and the alien used her body as a shell to hide. Kitty was kept alive to sustain the life form inside her and Kitty's soul was reborn, in a manner of speaking, but now the alien needs a new host and when it leaves Kitty she will die." Rose covered her mouth in horror and looked over at Kitty.

"And that's what's happening now?" the Doctor nodded, also staring at the young girl.

Rose and the Doctor stood watching helplessly as Kitty's light began to fade; the light pouring from her body was beginning to stop and disappear into the sky. Rose limped away from the Doctor towards the still body of Kitty.

"She got to live fifteen years longer than she would have though Rose," The Doctor explained trying to comfort his dear friend.

"But fifteen is still such a young age to die," Rose sighed.

"Rose there is another thing about Kitty," Rose looked up and stared at the Doctor's big brown eyes.

"How did you read all that so quickly?" asked Rose, the Doctor just tapped the side of his nose.

"She had a brother, his name is Konnor, and a Grandmother. Her Grandmother is very sick and her brother is in a coma." Rose looked back down to the cold body of Kitty.

"So they'll be all left alone?" Rose shook her head. "Well what do we do? We can't just leave her here-" Rose stopped as she noticed something in Kitty's hand, there was a screwed up piece of paper sticking out threw the gaps between her fingers. Rose carefully unclenched Kitty's fist and rolled the piece of paper out.

Once Rose finished reading the wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. The Doctor crouched down taking the paper from Rose. It read- '_Rose; Doctor, I'm so sorry. And I apologise for not being able to tell you this in person. I guess I'm probably another ordinary girl that you will forget after today, but before you do. Please tell my brother and my Grandma I love them and I'm sorry for disappointing them. Kitty' _The Doctor folded the piece of paper up and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Come on them Rose"

---

Konnor sat up in his hospital bed; all the nurses and doctors had all been in and checked on him. Now was the first time since he had been awake that he was alone, Konnor wanted nothing more to see Kitty, his mother and Grandma. He would sit here patiently until they came, because without them he would always be alone.

---

"Hello" said the Doctor grinning brightly at the woman at the desk. "I'm here to see Konnor…" the Doctor stopped and looked at Rose.

"...Jenkins" she finished smiling at him.

"Yes, Konnor Jenkins. We're his second cousins, daughters, sons twice removed wife's sisters in laws monkey's zookeeper's nephew and his second cousins, daughters, sons twice removed wife's sisters in laws monkey's zookeepers wife's daughter" the Doctor smiled while the receptionist just looked blankly at him.

"Go on ahead Mr…"

"Oh you can me Mr Smith."

"…Mr Smith. He's in room 208, Second floor" the Doctor and Rose grabbed each other's hands and skipped off, the bag in the Doctor's hands swaying back and forth.

Slowly Rose opened the door she had been directed to by a trainee doctor (named Martha), after the Doctor had ran off on his own to find the room. Rose laughed as she saw the Doctor popping a handful of grapes in his mouth.

"Weren't they for Konnor?" Rose asked smiling.

"'E idn't 'ike 'um" the Doctor tried to say with his mouth stuffed full of grapes.

"He's seeing how many he can in his mouth" The back haired boy explained excitedly, Rose could defiantly see the resemblance between him and his sister.

"How many has he got so far?" Rose asked walking to the chair placed nearest to the boy's head.

"26" Rose stared at the Doctor as he put more in his mouth. "27. 28. 29. 30" The Doctor stopped and bit down, sending juice squirting from his mouth.

"I'd 'one 'ore 'an 'at 'efore" the Doctor tried to gloat still chewing on his grapes.

"Don't eat with you mouthful," Konnor scolded. Rose laughed while the Doctor frowned the best he could (while still eating his grapes). Still chewing the Doctor passed the bag to Rose and she also began chomping away at them.

The Doctor swallowed and then leaned towards the little boy.

"I was just wondering" The Doctor paused for dramatic effect. "Haven't you been wondering why two strange people have come into your room?" The boy looked worried for a moment and slowly shook his head.

"Don't worry" Rose interrupted, seeing the boys fear. "We're friends of your sister's. We won't hurt you." The boy instantly seemed to perk up.

"Kitty? Do you know how she is? What about Mum and Grandma? I've been waiting for them but they haven't come" the boy paused to get his breath "wouldn't they have been called to know I was awake?" neither Rose nor the Doctor knew what to say. He had to be about eight years old how could you be told your sister and mother was dead by two strangers?

"What about your dad?" Rose asked changing the subject as soon as she could. The boy's face fell.

"He left when mum was pregnant" Konnor sank under the cover pulling the sheet over his mouth. Rose was about to say something when they Doctor reached into his pocket. Soon he pulled out a screwed up piece of paper.

"Here, you should read this. We'll explain the rest after" the Doctor passed the note Kitty had wrote to himself and Rose to Konnor.

Konnor looked up.

"What does this mean?" tears started to form in the young boys eyes. "W-why didn't she write mum? A-a-and I-is she d-d…" Konnor wiped his eyes and pulled the sheet all the way over his head.

"I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, and to be honest I'm not to good at it, your mother and sister are both dead" there was a slight movement from under the quilt, Rose guessed it was him shaking his head. The Doctor scratched his ear unsure (for once in his life) what to do. Aliens. He would pick that any day. It was so much easier than telling an eight year old boy he's now all alone in the world. Slowly Konnor emerged from the sheet.

"H-How? How did they die?" Rose looked at the Doctor and in return he looked at her.

"We're not sure. We only found out of Kitty's death earlier today the autopsy report is yet to be done" he nodded slowly but Rose doubted he knew what an autopsy report was. "And your mother was in the same car crash as you" Rose jumped, how did the Doctor know he had been in a car accident?

"S-s-so it's only me and Grandma now then?" the boy gave a small hiccup as the Doctor nodded.

---

**Last chapter. Poor Konnor. All alone, and remember his Gran is very ill. How is he going to look after her? So have fun reading this strange roller coaster?**

**Unfortunately (or fortunately) the carnival is now over, so the roller coaster is being taken away and improvements added to make it better. SO look out for it again (by this I mean I'm going to go over chapters and redo bits. I just love metaphors). **


End file.
